


My yellow

by Crisis34



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, mildly implied winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis34/pseuds/Crisis34
Summary: When you meet your soulmate you know, their first words to you scribed onto your body and once you’ve met them the words turn into the color of your soulmates soul.Clint Barton hated his words and hoped they never changed color.‘You’re an idiot 24/7 then?’
Relationships: Clint Barton/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Matt Murdock/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 236





	My yellow

_You're an idiot 24/7 then?_

_And what, being an asshole is just a hobby?_

"You ever gonna tell us your words Barton?" Tony asked, sipping a cup of whiskey while leaned into the couch cushion.

The team had finally settled down after a long day of missions, everyone relaxing on the couch in comfortable clothes and chatting about the topic of soulmates.

An unknown entity put their first words to you on your skin on your 16th birthday, and once you've had them say the words they turn to the color of your soulmates soul.

After many years of research everyone knew what each color indicated about the individual.

Tony raised a brow in Clint's direction, genuinely curious. The blonde was aware Tony hadn't found his match yet, the words still sat on his shoulder void of color.

'I'm sorry about...yeah..'

Stark hadn't a clue what they meant, but he hadn't heard them yet.

"I don't like my words." Clint stated, sipping at the water in his hand. He didn't like getting drunk after missions, didn't want to accidentally tell the team that even his soulmate thought he was an idiot.

Even Natasha was unaware of his words, that's how much he kept the right side of his ribs hidden, the taunting words hung there for years and Clint hated them.

He hated them when he dropped out of high school and even more when he joined the circus. The hate didn't leave when he joined the Avengers.

_'You're an idiot 24/7, then?'_

Whoever said that to him was his soulmate and he couldn't hate them more.

"Yeah, I figured you were gonna say that again." Tony said with a snort.

"I'm sure she's perfect Clint, no matter what the words say." Steve assured, thinking back to when he still had Peggy around.

Poor guys soulmate was half past dead and he was stuck in the wrong time. Such luck.

The truth was that Clint didn't think his soulmate was a girl, his attraction towards men his whole life totally contradicting that idea.

"Could've chose better words to prove it." Clint said, shrugging and leaning back into the comfortable couch cushions.

"Well, if it makes you feel better my words are 'Move! That's my little brother.'" Natasha said, reading it off her wrist with a hint of confusion in her smile.

"When I was in the red room I thought I'd killed my soulmates brother.." Natasha said, the smile away from her face.

"At least now you know differently." Bruce said with a sad smile.

Natasha tried to smile back. "Now I wonder if his brother is accidental collateral damage."

Clint pat her back a bit, giving her a sad smile.

There were only three Avengers that had found their soulmates. Rhodey, Bruce, and Thor.

Rhodey's was Pepper Potts, Bruce managed to get a cute Swat medic he met at a coffee shop. Bruce's words were really cute actually.

'Tea at a coffee shop? That's gotta be against some kinda amendment.'

The team remembered how giddy Bruce was, eventually bringing her to team parties.

Thors was of course Jane, unexpected but greatly welcome for the big oaf to have someone intellectually capable of putting food in the microwave.

"What's going on with the Spider-Man situation?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"We don't know yet." Steve stated right away, sighing.

Fury had told them to recruit the guy but anytime they'd stop to chat with him he was gone within seconds.

"So we just wait for this asshole to talk to us?" Clint questioned, remembering the only time Spider-Man had stopped to talk it was to Steve.

He told him to, and I quote, 'Fuck off old man'.

The team wasn't keen on recruiting him anymore.

"He's good at what he does." Bruce stated, shrugging.

"His attitude towards us doesn't mean anything if he's good on the field." Steve admitted.

Thor was currently in Asgard getting his brother off his fathers dirt list, if he wasn't he'd probably be talking about how great an asset the spider would be.

"Anything on his identity?" Sam asked Tony, wondering if they could talk to him that way.

"Nada, he's very cautious. Sometimes he stops patrolling in Hell's Kitchen, Queens, and even Manhattan." Tony answered with a huff.

"I thought he was strictly Queens?" Natasha questioned.

"Usually, he might have friends in Hells Kitchen and Manhattan though. He stops patrolling near the same spots." Tony said.

"He visits friends after stopping crime?" Clint snorted.

"Something like that." Tony shrugged.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait for him to talk to us then." Sam said, looking annoyed.

"Just our luck."

—//—

"You know, you could just stay here for the night. The couch is always open." Matt suggested, aware of Peters night.

Peter shrugged. "I shouldn't have to rely on you every time I have a bad day Matt."

"Every time you have a bad day? You saw someone get hit by a car at 60mph, unable to save them. That's not a bad day. Stay and I'll grab the fluffy blanket and we can watch Star Wars." Matt said, sitting next to where Peter was curled into the couch.

Peter sniffled, looking over at Matt who was gazing in his direction but not directly at him. "Thanks Matty."

Matt smiled, ruffling Peters hair and getting up. He had on his work suit, fresh out of his office and came home to Peter with scratched up hands from falling onto the road trying to check a persons pulse that had already died.

The blind man could hear Peters ragged breaths through the Spider-Man suit he still had on, he only came around this early if he'd had a particularly horrifying day. Usually he'd just stop by after a full patrol.

Matt opened a drawer in his room that was filled with Peters clothes, the young man had been sleeping over since he was fifteen years old and just starting out.

Through the years they gained a brotherly bond to one another, even Foggy was confused when Matt started to mention his 'younger brother' was staying the night.

Matt pulled out a pair of Peters pajama pants, boxers, and one of Matt's tee shirts with a 'Fogwells gym' decal.

He walked back over to the couch and put them on Peters lap. "Go shower, you stink." Matt commented, hearing a small giggle from his brother.

He heard Peter crawl off the couch and over to the bathroom, the sound of water hitting the bathtub assuring Matt Peter would be fine.

Matt quickly dressed in some basketball shorts and a blank tee, going to sit on the couch until Peter came out.

_"How old are you kid?" Matt asked the new vigilante, the smell of sweat coming from the strong and healthy heartbeat. He'd just chased a car from Queens to Hell's Kitchen, catching it with the help of daredevil._

_"Uh-why should I tell you?" Spider-Man said with a small squeak._

_"God..you're gonna get killed with that prepubescent voice crack of yours." Matt said with a groan, well aware this guy was under 18._

_"Hey! That wasn't very nice." The vigilante said with a huff._

_"The world's not very nice kid, c'mon why you doing this? You can't be older than what, seventeen? Don't you got parents worrying about you?" Daredevil asked, taking a confident stepped forward._

_Matt heard the falter in the boys heartbeat and quickly wished he could take it back._

_"No..I don't." Spider-Man said, sighing._

_Matt held his tongue for a moment._

_"You need help with the wound on your side?" Matt asked, smelling the blood already._

_"I can take care of it..I've been doing this for a few months." The arachnid defended._

_"I know you can, I can hear the wound already pushing itself together. But sometimes it's nice to have help. And something tells me you don't plan on stopping this vigilante shit." Matt said, his lip quirking up._

_"Why do you want to help me?" The vigilante asked, his voice soft and Matt could practically see him tilting his head like a lost puppy._

_"Because it's nice to have someone already on your side, trust me. I wish I had someone starting out."_

_Spider-Man pursed his lips before nodding._

_"Well?" Matt questioned. Tilting his head like the kid was ignoring him._

_"I nodded dude!" The arachnid squeaked._

_Matt blushed. "Oh..my bad. I can't actually..see you."_

_"With that mask I'd think not, why don't you use different material around the eyes?" Spider-Man asked, taking a hesitant step forward to examine the suit._

_"I mean I'm blind kid." Matt said with a chuckle._

_It was Spider-Man's turn to blush. "Oh."_

_"Yeah..uh, how old are you anyway?" Matt asked again._

_"Fifteen, sir." Spider-Man answered right away._

_Matt seemed to freeze for a moment before nodding his head tentatively. "Of course you're fifteen. And drop the sir."_

_The arachnid dropped his head and nodded before remembering his new friend was blind. "Okay."_

_That day Matt fixed up Peters wound on top of a building, a month later he let the kid into his apartment. It was weird at first knowing the kid face to face but Matt easily began to enjoy it._

_He never had any siblings growing up, and he felt close to Peter. There were things they could share to each other that no one else would understand._

_Somewhere along the way Matt decided that he would do anything for the kid, no matter what. He thinks that day he decided that was when Peter told him his hair was always a little crooked and proceeded to lick his thumb and fix Matt's hair._

_Matt heard a small whispered 'sorry' after a moment of the blind mans silence._

_One later day of that same week Matt stopped Peter before he was leaving and brushed his hair back with his fingertips as if to tame it._

_He could practically hear Peters smile._

_Peter spent holidays with Matt, his aunt usually working at the hospitals on those days. Matt truly didn't mind since Foggy usually spent them with his family._

_The holidays they'd usually binge movies after ordering takeout, listening to Peter yap about the newest Star Wars theories._

_There was a day though, where Matt decided he'd kill anyone that broke Peters heart. That was on his brothers sixteenth birthday._

_"What do the words say Peter?" Matt asked softly with a genuine smile on his face._

_Matt's heart clenched when Peter sniffled and hugged Matt close. "I don't think my soulmate likes me Matty.." Peter mumbled._

_Matt frowned. "What do they say?"He asked, running his fingers through his little brothers hair._

_"And what? Being an asshole is just a hobby?"_

_The blind vigilante stiffened, how could someone think that? Peter was a sweetheart. Except when he was in the suit of course, Matt taught him that people don't have to like him when he's saving lives._

_"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding." Matt stated, already vowing to break the nose of whoever said that._

_"Matty? What do yours say?" Peter asked after a few moments of comfort from his brother._

_Matt smiled, remembering how confused he was at sixteen when he got his words in Braille on his thigh._

_"Your little brother? The hell?"_

_Peter snorted. "You're bluffing!"_

_"Nope, dead serious. That's what they say." Matt said with a huge smile._

_"You think they're talking about me?" Peter asked in a hushed whisper._

_"I've only got one brother, Pete."_

_"Cool..I bet she's hot. Foggy says you always somehow get the attractive ones." Peter said with a chuckle._

_Matt snorted. "Don't listen to Foggy, looks don't matter to me."_

_"Not like they can matter." Peter jokes, giggling when Matt lightly flicked his forehead._

"Which movie we starting with?" Peter asked, flopping down next to Matt and leaning his head on his brothers shoulder.

"Don't ask me, you're the only reason I have a tv. I don't even know how to use it properly." Matt said, chuckling when Peter groaned and grabbed the remote off the table.

"The Last Jedi it is then." Peter answered with a smile, Matt's shirt showing off his collar bone a bit.

Peter looked down at the black words on his skin, pursing his lips while they practically stared at him.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked, confused on the lack of commotion from Peter.

"I have a feeling..." Peter began, pursing his lips again while he tried to explain it.

"A Peter tingle?" Matt questioned, putting his hand on Peters forearm wondering if his hair was sticking up to signify something was wrong.

"No no..nothing like that." Peter shook his head.

"Are you sick? I've got stuff in my cabinets." Matt was immediately putting his hand against Peters forehead.

"I think I'm gonna meet my soulmate soon." Peter muttered, aware Matt could hear.

Matt stopped worrying, letting his hand fall back down to his side. "Oh.."

"Yeah.."

"I'm sure she'll be fine Peter, don't think too much into it." Matt assured, a gentle smile on his face.

"I don't think it's gonna be a she." Peter said with a soft rasp in his voice, Matt could smell the salty tears threatening to fall down Peters face.

"That's okay Peter, don't worry. That's okay." Matt was quick to assure, his heart softening when Peter leaned into his chest.

"Thanks Matt..you're the best big brother I could ever have." Peter mumbled, listening to the vigilantes heartbeat.

Matt quirked a smile. "I kinda already knew anyway, just waiting for you to tell me."

"You listened to my heart beat when the gay cashier was flirting with me, didn't you?" Peter accused, remembering when they decided to go get donuts together and the guy there flirted with him quite openly.

"You kidding? I knew when your breath hitched during Point Break." Matt stated, hearing a delightful laugh fall from Peters lips.

"Young Keanu Reeves!! He's great, I'm sure if you could see him you'd agree too." Peter accused, getting a chuckle from his brother.

"His voice alone is pretty hot." Matt agreed.

Peter cackled and Matt was finally glad his thoughts were away from earlier events.

—

When Peter woke up in the morning, passed out on the couch with one leg dangling over and a large fluffy cover draped over himself he smiled, spotting a few pancakes on a plate on the coffee table.

Peter grinned, knowing that Matt had left for work already but left him breakfast.

He was glad that it was still warm while he sat up and began eating, usually when he slept over during the week Matt should be gone when he woke up. Sometimes on the weekend though Peter woke Matt up, flopping on his brothers bed and talking about the classes he was taking this semester.

Matt had convinced Peter to go to college, even after Peter said it would be difficult to hold a proper job even if he had a degree he would be doing spider-man work.

Matt disagreed, saying he could take a research job with flexible hours. He claimed that Peters amazing brain should be put to more good than stopping crime.

Peter finally agreed, doing classes online. He was well ahead of anyone else his age, already owning a bachelors in Chemistry with a minor in chemical engineering.

His older brother often voiced how proud he was.

After Peter finished the pancakes he washed the plate they were on, putting it in the respected cabinet afterward.

He grabbed his Spider-Man suit and put it in one of the four backpacks he kept at Matt's, pulling on a pair of his jeans from his drawer. He grabbed one of his Star Wars shirts and put the clothes he was previously wearing in his laundry basket there.

He was there often.

Peter brushed his teeth, slipped on his sneakers, and grabbed his backpack before heading out the door, locking it behind him with his key.

It was a pretty morning, the suns heat landing against his cheeks making Peter smile.

He felt his phone buzz and pulled it out of his pocket, smiling at the message from Matt.

'Foggy keeps telling me how nice of a day it is out you should get some pictures'

Peter chuckled, deciding Matt was right. The arachnid would have to stop and his place and grab his camera Matt got him for his birthday.

There was Braille writing on it, it was a joke between them from the first time they officially patrolled together and the cops were saying for the two of them to turn themselves in.

Matt leaned over and whispered into a wide eyed Peters ear 'Fuck da police.'

So now Peter Parker had a camera with 'fuck da police' engraved on it in Braille.

'Agreed, should I print them out in that ink you like?'

'Absolutely it smells amazing'

Peter smiled at the quick response, even if Matt couldn't see his favorite hobby he still enjoyed Peters enthusiasm about it as well as the smell of some ink.

Sometimes Peter would even explain to his older brother what the pictures looked like and Matt would close his eyes and imagine it.

Hell, even Aunt May saw Matt as a second son. She would ask about his work and make sure he was taking care of himself when Peter and her were still living together.

Peter moved out when he turned eighteen, not wanting her to have to worry about him.

After Peter arrived at his apartment he grabbed his camera and put it around his neck, a grin on his face as he was about to head out the door.

And then he watched a robot fly through the air.

There goes Peters camera plans.

—//—

"What have we got?" Sam asked, already high up in the sky with his wings on observing the robot catastrophe down below.

"Forty seven of them, pretty high tech. Nothing we can't take." Tony explained, already having Friday do a scan.

"Source?" Clint asked, jumping from rooftop to rooftop shooting each one he had a chance to hit.

"Unknown so far, might just be some asshat trying to annoy the general public." Tony stated, blasting one with his repulsor.

"Let's take them down and then find whose behind this." Steve stated after bashing one with his shield.

Spider-Man swooped down after noticing three of them grabbing onto Rhodes armor, kicking two of them off in one sweep while Rhodey finally got the upper hand on the other one.

"Look who joined." Natasha said, smiling while watching Spider-Man practically dance along the battle field, webbing most of them up until they were inoperable.

"Final-fucking-ly." Sam said, sweeping down and using his wings to practically disassemble two robots.

"Think we can get a word in before he dips?" Clint asked, looking over to see Wanda tear a bot off Tony's armor.

"One can only hope." Steve answered, curiously peering over to see Spider-Man jumping off of roofs and webbing to the next one.

—

Peter swung down onto a roof, attacking two of the robots that had been surrounding Clint. The archer had probably got them handled but Peter was just trying to get in and out as fast as possible.

Clint didn't notice Spider-Man being on the same roof as him.

And when Peter ended up accidentally brushing shoulders with the archer a bold punch was landed on his jaw.

"Ack!" Peter sounded, a hand immediately flying to his jaw while he kicked the last robot off the roof.

Clint immediately turned his eyes wide and unaware of Peters glare at him behind the mask.

"You're an idiot 24/7 then?" Peter spat out, taking a threatening step forward.

Clint didn't process the words, his eyes narrowing at the insult.

"And what? Being an asshole is just a hobby?"

It took a total of two seconds for both their eyes to widen, each taking a step back and practically choking on air.

"No." Peter stated, shaking his head while he slid his fingers under his mask to grab onto the neck part and pull it down.

The mask was till on his face, though it was a removable item by itself.

Peter pulled down the neck area and exposed his collar bone which had newly colored words on it.

In a vibrant purple color were the words 'And what? Being an asshole is just a hobby?'

Clint stared at the words on Spider-Mans collar bone, his mouth gaped open and the whole team had probably heard his conversation.

Peter no longer cared about the robots, the Avengers could handle them.

He pulling the spandex back over his collar bone, about to jump off the roof but a hand grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Where are you going?" Clint asked, his blonde hair sweaty and untamed with his face holding some sort of wonder and fear.

Peter looked at him for a moment, wondering if this was the way to go before words filled with fear left his mouth.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Spider-Man stated before tugging his wrist away and jumping off the roof, extending his arm and webbing to the next one.

He would end up repeating that until he landed in Hells Kitchen.

Clint stared at Spider-Man's retreating figure, ignoring the confused voices over the comms.

After the vigilante disappeared from sight Clint sucked in a breath and looked around. The boys were almost all gone besides a few that were currently being handled.

Clint ended up back in the Avenger tower before anyone else, standing in the locker room area with his shirt off staring at the now pastel yellow words on his rib cage.

"You're an idiot 24/7 then?"

The archer touched the words, they felt no different.

Spider-Man was his soulmate, no one knew who Spider-Man was.

"I'm fucked." Clint stated with a groan.

The team was probably doing clean up, it would take them another ten maybe twenty minutes to get back.

Clint didn't bother putting a shirt on, tracing the letters the whole way into the living room and flopping on the couch.

"Friday..what does color yellow mean as a soulmark?" Clint asked, closing his eyes and just listening.

"Yellow is an uncommon color, it usually indicates the soulmate in question is selfless, kind, quiet, loving, caring, easily worried, and reserved. Shall I go on Agent Barton?" Friday asked.

Clint laid back on the couch, his eyes still closed. "Go on Friday."

—//—

"Are you okay?" Matt asked, bursting through the door of his apartment with sweat beading on his forehead.

He heard Peter come to his place, he never came over this early. It was only 1pm.

"You left work?" Peter questioned from the couch, tilting his head.

"Well I was worried, I called you a few times and you didn't answer." Matt's aid, putting his walking stick on the table and walking over to Peter.

"I'm sorry..I left my phone at home." Peter muttered.

"What happened?" Matt asked, sitting on the coffee table and staring in Peters general direction.

"I met him Matt." Peter said, looking up at his brother. His eyes were red although Matt couldn't see that, and his hands hadn't stopped shaking since he left Clint on the roof.

The purple color on his collar bone was practically like lightning. It was sharp. And Peter was already aware of the colors meaning.

Strong, direct, protective, caring, brave, sweet, etc.

The color definitely fit.

Matt felt his breath catch, knowing that Peter's words could've been taken in many different scenarios.

"What happened exactly?" Matt asked, clasping his hands together while listening.

"Matt, my soulmate is Clint Barton." Peter stated, a small whimper leaving his lips.

"That's not all.. is it?" Matt added, knowing there was something else.

"I met him as Spider-Man."

—//—

"Clint where the hell did you go?" Natasha cussed just as she walked into the living area.

The team was right behind her, confused on why the archer spoke to Spider-Man and then left.

Clint's eyes opened, noting that Friday stopped telling him about the color.

"Why are you shirtless?" Tony asked, looking tired with his hair messy while he walked into the living area and flopped onto the couch.

"I met my soulmate." Clint said right off the bat, his fingers still gently tracing the words while he stared at the ceiling.

Eyes around the room widened. "Really?" Sam asked, sitting down while the rest of the team followed and sat on random couches.

"Good for you Barton, did you get her number?" Steve asked with a friendly smile.

Clint finally sat up, his hand over his words almost protective of them while he looked around the room to see curious gazes of his team.

"No exactly a 'her' Cap." Clint stated.

Natasha seemed to quickly piece things together, a soft gaze sent Clint's way. "You were on the roof with Spider-Man only." She said, already aware of what that insinuated.

Clint mutely nodded, letting his hand fall back to his side exposing the words everyone heard over the comms.

"Yikes, no wonder you didn't wanna tell anyone your words." Tony said, shaking his head a bit.

"Yeah, I know." Clint said, huffing.

"You get a name?" Wanda asked, tilting her head a bit.

The group didn't seem to be too shocked on Clint's soulmate being a guy, Steve seemed to be pondering but Rhodey told him it was legalized a few years back so he nodded with a newly found happiness for his teammate.

"He left, so no." Clint entangled his fingers in his messy hair wondering many things about his yellow colored soulmate.

"Yellow is a nice color at least." Bruce said with a smile.

Clint smiled, looking at the pastel color on his ribs and nodding. "It is, isn't it."

"Kinda odd that one of the kindest colors told Captain America to fuck off." Rhodey said with a chuckle.

Clint snorted, nodding his head. "Yeah it is."

—//—

"So..you're deciding that it's better to just ignore his existence?" Matt stated, confusion washed over his face.

"Yeah, it'll be better for the both of us. I don't have to be involved with the Avengers and he doesn't have to be around an asshole like me." Peter said, crossing his arms and shrugging.

Matt hummed. "Right..so you'd rather just ignore him instead of confronting what the universe has given you?"

"The universe can't make me." Peter said, throwing his hands up.

—//—

Fun fact, the universe can make him.

Sorta.

It was only three days later there was another robot attack from another unknown source. These ones were bigger and stronger, with artillery attached.

Peter Parker on the other hand was right in the middle of the mess, surrounded by the Avengers fighting them off.

Peter Parker.

Not Spider-Man.

With his brother Matt that had told him to just let the Avengers handle it.

Matt was currently buying a churro from a scared shitless cashier.

Peter was just fine with letting the Avengers handle it, random bullets decorating the air and thankfully no one had gotten hit so far.

So Peter ducked between buildings, waiting for Matt to get a move on so he could either leave or suit up and join in.

And after seeing how destructive the robots were a Peter might be skipping robotics for a few days..

“Kid!! Get outta here!” Sam Wilson yelled at him, landing on the ground a few meters away from Peter.

Peter gave the guy a thumbs up but didn’t move, looking around for his brother who was casually walking down the street with two churros in hand.

Peter cursed him in his head.

One of those churros better be for him.

“Now!! You’re gonna get caught in the crossfire!” Sam yelled once again.

Behind Sam was an array of Avengers, mostly taking the circle formation considering the robots were specifically attacking them instead of civilians.

Hawkeye was jamming arrows in a few, using some hand to hand combat as well.

Peter couldn’t help the uneasiness in his gut watching his soulmate fight without proper powers. He knew he could get along just fine but he was now wishing he stayed to talk with the guy.

Now really wasn’t the time.

Peter watched at Matt raised a brow in his direction, shrugging his shoulders as if asking. ‘What’s the plan?’

“We’re leaving.” Peter whispered, fully aware Matt could hear.

Matt nodded, lightly jogging over to Peter who still had the falcon half focused on him.

And then Peter got the most sickening feeling, his arm hairs standing up and his stomach clenching.

_Danger_

But not for him, the words in his collarbone burned as if telling him who was needing help.

Peter didn’t have to think anything through, his eyes already spotting the robot with its aim set on hawkeye who was currently fighting off three bots at once.

The arachnid wasn’t fast enough to get there, but his webs were.

He flicked his wrist and in an instant the web stretched out and landed on Clint’s shoulder.

He pulled him back, the array of bullets hitting the bots he was fighting rather than Clint himself.

Peter ditched as fast as he could, grabbing Matt’s wrist as well and sprinting down an alley.

“Did you Just-

“Shut up Matthew.”

—//—

Peter deleted any street camera footage from that area, cursing himself because he was fully aware that Sam had gotten a partially decent look at him.

As good of a look you can get when robots are trying to kill you.

“You made me drop my churros..” Matt said, a frown on his face.

The two of them were in Peters apartment, it was closer and Peter needed to get his hands on his laptop before anyone looked at the street footage.

“I’ll get you more, I promise.” Peter said, looking over to where Matt was sitting on his couch.

“You better, that place has the best in the city.” Matt commented, huffing.

“Yeah Yeah..why did you take so damn long anyway?” Peter asked, his nose scrunched up.

“The lady left her post, I was hungry so I just put money on the counter and grabbed my churros.” Matt explained.

Peter sighed. “You want me to delete the footage there too?”

“Please.”

—//—

“That was a web.” Clint stated, the team in the debrief room talking about the events.

“No sign of Spider-Man though.” Tony added, looking confused.

If Spider-Man was out why didn’t he help instead of just saving Clint’s ass.

“Well..I did see someone.” Sam said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

“Wait..you think Spider-Man was out as himself?” Natasha asked.

“It’s possible..that would explain why he didn’t help and only saved Clint because he was in danger.” Steve said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“The thing is the person I saw doesn’t fit our profile of Spider-Man.” Sam stated, shaking his head.

“Elaborate.” Bruce stated.

“The person I saw was young.. I don’t know the age really but definitely not deep into his twenties.” Sam said, shrugging.

Clint’s eyes widened. “No, that’s not right.” The archer immediately said.

“Spider-Man is a kid?” Wanda asked, her eyebrows scrunched together.

“I’m not sure, I didn’t get a good look. But whoever I saw..definitely not as old as we predicted.” Sam said with a sigh.

“Oh god..he better not be underage. I’d fucking throw myself off a building.” Clint said into his sleeve, shaking his head.

“Cool it, that guy might not even be Spider-Man. There was another guy in the area.” Tony tried to assure.

“The blind guy?” Natasha questioned, her eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Oh..yeah you’re fucked Barton.” Tony said with a awkward laugh.

Clint looked up at him and rolled his eyes. “Can’t we get like..street footage?”

Tony’s eyes brightened. “Good thinking! Friday, honey. Pull up some of the street footage of the fight.”

On the monitor popped up three different street views from the fight, the team watched them intently, observing as they fought the robots.

It was only three minutes in that all the monitors went blank.

“Uh..Fri? Why’d you cut the footage?” Tony asked, though the weird smirk he that said he already knew it wasn’t her.

“I didn’t sir, unknown sources deleted them.”

Tony grinned. “So we’re dealing with a genius then.”

The team groaned.

“Just our luck.” Steve muttered.

—//—

Clint sighed, walking through Central Park.

It had been two days now since the web incident and he kept worrying about everything.

What if his soulmate didn’t even want him.

The archer sat down on a random bench, it was only 5am and he couldn’t sleep. There was a person walking their dog here and there but nothing spectacular.

He relaxed on the bench, looking at the sky that had a orange haze to it. The sun wasn’t fully up.

His mind could hardly wrap around the fact his soulmate was Spider-Man, and he didn’t even know his identity.

Can’t one thing go right?

“Are you okay?” A hesitant voice asked him, it sounded like coffee on a cold morning.

Clint felt his breath catch looking up, a short brunette was looking down at him with a nervous smile.

The blonde did look like a mess, his under eyes dark and his hair messy.

“Yeah..I’m okay..” Clint said, his gaze on the guy not faltering.

For some reason he’d never been more attracted to someone, it was an odd attraction really.

Something about the softness behind the young mans words along with his bouncy brown curls made him just want to protect him.

“Hawkeye..right?” The brunette asked, tilting his head.

Clint nodded, his eyes finally noticing the camera around the guys neck.

“Cool..I’m Peter.” Peter introduced, putting his hand out.

Clint smiled, shaking Peters hand. “Clint.”

“I know.” Peter said with a shy smile.

Clint chuckled, patting the seat next to him that Peter gladly took, sitting down next to the archer.

“What brings you around here this early?” Clint asked, even though he had to clasp his hands together to keep him from touching Peter.

It was weird, for sure.

Peter gently lifted his camera. “Photos, I’m a photographer.”

Clint smiled. “Oh? Can I see some?”

Peter took the camera off from around his neck, leaning it in a direction where Clint could see.

“These are the only ones I got this morning.” Peter explained, scrolling through a few that were of the sunrise and some flowers along with trees.

“Wow, those are beautiful.” Clint commented.

Peter smiled. “I’m glad to have someone see them.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “What? No one wants to see your photos? I don’t believe that.”

The brunette chuckled, shaking his head. “My brother would love too, but he’s blind.”

Clint nodded in understanding. “I’ve gotcha, just got your brother around?”

“My Aunt too, but I only see her now and then.” Peter shrugged.

“Parents?” Clint questioned.

Peter gave him a soft smile. “They passed when I was younger.”

“Shit, sorry.” Clint immediately apologized.

“Not your fault.”

“How old are you now?” Clint asked curiously.

“I’m nineteen.” Peter answered, putting his camera back around his neck.

“Ah, gotcha. You’re young. You in college?” Clint questioned, tilting his head a bit.

“Yup, starting on my masters.” Peter said, grinning.

“At only nineteen? Gosh you’re smart then, huh?”

Peter giggled, shaking his head. “Not really.”

Clint smirked. “Oh so humble then?”

Peter smiled, shrugging a bit before he bagna to observe the scenery.

His smile faded and soon he was just looking into the distance.

“You alright?” Clint asked, tempted to put his hand on Peters but once again he held back.

Peter shook his head. “No, I don’t really think I am.”

“Can i ask what’s wrong?”

Peter looked over to where Clint was sitting, actually looking worried. “You meet your soulmate yet?”

Clint pursed his lips, slowly nodding. “Kinda..”

“Me too...at first you know I wanted nothing to do with them, right? I thought I could just ignore it or whatever.” Peter began, sighing and leaning back in his seat.

“Why would you wanna do that?” Clint asked, his nose scrunched up.

Peter shrugged. “My soulmate is..inconvenient. He puts me at a bad position is all.”

Clint raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going.

“But..now I might’ve changed my mind. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him. Just don’t know how to..tell him that.” Peter shrugged, sighing.

Clint nodded. “I think you should tell him before it’s too late, I know I wouldn’t wanna be left in the dark for too long.”

Peter bit his lip. “You’re right.”

“Good luck with that.” Clint said with a sad smile.

For some reason jealousy pitted in his stomach, even though Peter obviously was someone else’s it didn’t stop the longing to hold him.

“Hey..I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you around?” Peter said, getting off the bench.

“Yeah, see ya.” Clint waved.

Peter gave him a half smile before turning around and walking away.

“What an odd conversation.” Clint muttered.

—//—

“So you’re finally gonna talk to him?” Matt questioned, biting into the churro Peter bought him.

Both of them were walking through Manhattan, circling the tower now and again while Peter siked himself out.

“Yup..yup..” Peter muttered, his hands sweaty.

“Go on.” Matt pointed.

“One more lap.” Peter said, dragging Matt along with him.

“Peter I’m on my fourth churro.” Matt stated, his eyebrow raised.

Peter waved him off. “You want another one?”

“I’m gonna become a fucking churro! No more daredevil, churro man comes to the rescue.” Matt said in a hushed whisper.

Peter blushed. “Oh hush up!”

Matt froze.

“What?” Peter asked, noticing Matt stopping in his tracks.

“Suit up.” Matt stated.

“What do you me-

Peters arm hairs stood up and he cursed under his breath. “Fucking robots. Go sit on the bench.”

Matt nodded, biting his churro and sitting down on a random bench.

Peter ran into a random alleyway, checking around for cameras and quickly changing into the Spider-Man suit in his backpack.

He webbed the backpack to the wall just in time to see the Avengers deploying to Times Square.

They looked annoyed.

Peter huffed, swinging past Matt who was finishing his churro.

When he landed in a crouch in Times Square each of the Avengers gave him a glance, he didn’t react only getting to work on webbing up each of the robots.

Natasha smiled his way while he danced across the battlefield.

It was odd that Peters fight style was more so like a dancers or an acrobat when he was taught by Matt who had more of a boxing style.

Not that the boxing didn’t work, Peter remembered being younger and wishing he fought like Matt did.

He still doesn’t but it works in his favor.

He remembered how Matt gave him all the validation his teacher never did, how Matt taught him how to punch correctly and use his senses to his advantage.

Peter landed a touch punch to the robots circuits, watching it fall limp immediately.

Peter went ahead and did a roundhouse kick to attack the other robot near him.

Whoever the asshole was doing this really needed a smack.

But the thing Peter quickly noticed was there was way too many of them, the Avengers wouldn’t be able to keep up.

Peter decided to ditch Times Square, quickly sprinting towards his backpack.

He swung web to web eagerly, and when he reached his backpack he grabbed it and opened it as fast as he could.

Quickly opening it He searched for the signal all the robots were using.

He cursed under his breath, some strong vpn keeping him out.

He proceeded to move his fingers as fast as he could, typing in all the code he knew in attempts to stop it.

Five minutes later he finally got past it, finding the signal in Times Square.

He would have to manually destroy it, it was inside some sort of antique shop.

Peter cursed, putting the laptop back in his bag and webbing it back up.

Spider-Man was immediately flying through the air, not hearing the protests from his brother.

When he got back to Times Square where everyone was fighting he immediately scanned the area, his eyes widening at the sight of the antique shop.

He couldn’t hear Matt’s voice over the adrenaline.

Peter sprinted into the shop, a soft ticking floating to the back of his mind.

There sitting on the counter was a weeping woman with blonde hair, her eyes an emerald green.

“Stop this.” Peter tried, already knowing she was who had been doing this.

The woman looked up at him and shook her head. “I can’t.”

“Yes you can, turn off the signal. Please.” Peter begged.

“If-if i stop they’ll kill them.” She cried.

Peter froze. “Who? Ma’am there’s no one here.” He argued, taking a step forward.

The woman immediately held up a button. “Don’t come closer!! Or I’ll blow this place up.”

Peters breath caught. “Ma’am..whose them?”

The woman shook her head repeatedly. “My family..my family they’re gonna die if I don’t do this.”

Peter could feel fear wash over him, hearing a distant yell from Matt.

“Get out of there!!”

Peter couldn’t move. “Do what?”

The woman’s eyes snapped up, sniffling a bit. “If I don’t kill you.”

Peter noticed the communication in her ear, his feet wouldn’t move from the ground.

“Why me?” Peter asked, his voice faltering.

The woman sobbed. “Because they know who you are.”

Peter could feel his hands shake.

“T-they want you to know..after you Peter Parker they’re gonna kill everyone you love..” the woman weeped, her shaky hand gripping the button.

Peter didn’t get to say anything, the button being pushed and an explosion coming from behind the desk.

—

“What the fuck.” Tony said into the comms, watching the antique shop burst into flames.

“Spider-Man went in there!” Clint yelled, already rushing over as all the robots fell onto the ground limp.

Everyone went over with him, eyes wide and feet stuck in place while Clint silently shook.

“We have to go get him!” Clint yelled, already rushing forward but getting stopped by Sam.

“No signs of life inside.” Tony said, feeling the heaviness draft over the Avengers.

Suddenly a guy with hippie glasses on was running over, trying to push by Natasha to get inside and get Peter.

“Move! That’s my little brother.” Matt yelled, hearing the breath of the woman hitch.

“Your brother? The hell?” Natasha questioned, shock washing over her from hearing her words.

Matt didn’t bother, slipping past the Avengers to run into the burning building.

He lifted his nose once inside, side stepping falling pillars and looking for-

There.

Peter smelled vaguely like the ink Matt liked oh so much and the churros he kept buying for his brother.

Matt jumped over plates and random shelved, hearing yells of ‘get out of there’ from the Avengers.

He didn’t listen, putting one arm under Peters knees and the other on his back before lifting him.

“I’ve got you..I’ve got you.” Matt muttered, rushing out as quick as he could, smelling the heat about to combust.

When he got out of there with his brother in his arms he heard the soft gasps from the Avengers.

They all stepped back, remembering the no signs of life part.

Matt was far enough away none of the Avengers could see Peters face as Matt tugged the mask off, his body hiding the sight of his brother whose lip was split and a bruise along his jaw.

Matt immediately starting giving him cpr, tilting Peters head back and continuing with mouth to mouth and then counting the times he pushed down on Peters chest.

He checked his pulse three times, and once he decided he was only ruining Peters ribs he stopped, a sob escaping his mouth while he dropped his head on Peters chest.

None of the Avengers were close enough to see Peters face, Clint’s eyes blinded by tears.

Matt cried into his little brothers limp body, his hand gripping Peters like it was life support.

He was there for a full on minute, hearing the silent mutters of prayers from the Avengers.

Suddenly Matt felt a shaky thumb move his hair back.

“Sorry..it was bothering me.” Peter rasped.

Matt gasped, lifting his head up and hearing the steady beat of Peters heart.

A little weak but strong enough to assure Matt he was okay.

“You little asshole!” Matt yelled, hearing the wheezed laugh of his little brother.

The Avengers gasped and Clint couldn’t help the relieved smile on his face.

“N-not my fault!! Lady had a bomb.” Peter said, a lazy but pained smile on his face.

Matt smiled. “I know, it wasn’t your fault kid. You okay?”

“My chest kinda hurts.” Peter muttered.

“Yeah..I think I broke a few ribs.” Matt said awkwardly.

Peter wheezed, holding his free hand to his chest. His other hand was holding onto his brothers.

“Can you stand?” Matt asked.

Peter nodded. “I think so, can you get your big ass off me?”

Matt groaned, standing up.

The Avengers finally got view of Peters messy hair, his face still out of view while they watched in anticipation.

Peter moved himself onto his elbows, glancing around Matt’s body and chuckling. “You should tell them they can come over, I kinda wanna see my blonde soulmate.”

Matt smirked, looking in the direction of Clint.

“Purple guy!” Matt called out, immediately getting the attention of Clint.

“Come here.” Matt waved him over.

Clint was immediately jogging over with the Avengers watching with matching smiles.

When Clint finally got over he was grinning down at Peter who was smirking at him and trying to get on his feet.

“I should’ve seen this coming.” Clint said, squatting down and putting a hand on Peters hip to help him up.

“You really should’ve.” Peter said, grabbing onto Clint’s shoulder and getting up.

“You hurt him I’ll fucking kill you, just so you know.” Matt commented nonchalantly.

Clint stiffened, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Don’t mind Matt..well..he probably would. This is your only chance to get out of this.” Peter said, snorting.

Peter was finally standing up, his bones aching.

“I don’t know, I think I need to appreciate those photos of yours some more.” Clint chuckled.

Peter grinned at him, holding his hand. “Good.”

“Wait..” Clint paused, looking over at Peters brother who was wearing hippie glasses.

“What?” Matt said, raising a brow.

“I thought your brother was blind?” Clint asked.

Matt chuckled, shaking his head.

“He is.” Peter stated.

“I thought I heard him say Natasha’s words too..” Clint added, completely confused on how a blind guy grabbed Peter from the fire.

Peters snapped to Matt who was softly grinning.

“Matthew!” Peter scolded.

Matt rolled his eyes. “Tell me now, is Foggy gonna be yelling at me?”

Peter glanced over to Natasha, she was holding herself tall and looking like she was trying to figure something out.

“Oh he’s gonna be yelling at you for a while.” Peter said with a nod.

Matt grinned. “You think she likes blind guys?”


End file.
